Yen'fay/Supports
With Male Robin C Support *'Robin:' Yen'fay? Might I have a word? *'Yen'fay:' Ah, Robin. ...What is it? *'Robin:' I'm trying to understand how you are different from the Yen'fay I once met. If you're willing, I'd know more of you and the cruel future from whence you came. *'Yen'fay:' What is there to say about me? Past or future, I am little more than a ghost. *'Robin:' A ghost? Yes, perhaps so... But do you not carry any memories imprinted in your soul? Can you not tell me of wars fought, dynasts lost, missions accomplished? *'Yen'fay:' ...Yes. I had a mission once. I swore to protect a grave. *'Robin:' A grave? *'Yen'fay:' The grave of my beloved sister, she who died for my foolishness. *'Robin:' ...I'm sorry. I don't mean to remind you of painful events. *'Yen'fay:' The deeds are done—it is only right I pay the price for them. In any case, you need not concern yourself with my feelings. I care for nothing. I yearn only for the day when I, too, can crawl into my tomb. *'Robin:' Yen'fay, you mustn't think like that! You've traveled to the past, and now fate is in your hands. With our help, you can change the future of the world! *'Yen'fay:' Like a ballad song to an empty theater, your exhortations are wasted on me. ...There is no fertile ground here for your kindness to take root. My heart is barren. *'Robin:' Yen'fay... B Support *'Yen'fay:' HAH! YAH! *'Robin:' Yen'fay, are you still practicing? *'Yen'fay:' Yes, Robin. Practicing and thinking. Perhaps I can use this unwanted lease on life in the service of you and your allies. *'Robin:' That is a fine thought, and we're grateful, but you must allow yourself rest. You've been on the training ground since daybreak. *'Yen'fay:' To grow strong, it is necessary. The pain felt by this vessel of flesh is nothing to me. If I can make it serve a greater cause, then for a short time my soul might know peace. *'Robin:' ......You did more than just protect graves, didn't you, Yen'fay? *'Yen'fay:' How do you mean? *'Robin:' I mean, you don't seem the type to waste his talent on such a duty. You're the kind of man who always tries to aid others, even in a benighted future. *'Yen'fay:' Robin, you are perceptive indeed. Yes, I defended villagers and farmers from the Risen—or at least, I tried. Dead though my soul was, the corporeal flesh still demanded daily sustenance. I was no hero, but a sellsword taking bread from any who couldn't fight themselves. *'Robin:' Come now! Surely you fought for more than a handful of coin... Was it because you couldn't bear to ignore the plight of the innocent? *'Yen'fay:' You overestimate me. Back then, I barely had the will to live, let alone save others. *'Robin:' If you say so, perhaps. But I believe you're better than that. You're still fighting to help people, just as you always have. *'Yen'fay:' It seems you're hell-bent on thinking the best of me, no matter what I say. *'Robin:' I can be stubborn that way. But we can continue this another time. Until then, farewell. *'Yen'fay:' ...... A Support *'Robin:' Yen'fay? What are you doing so far away from the camp? *'Yen'fay:' This frivolities and easy conversations of camp are distractions I must avoid. I dedicated myself to becoming stronger. Until then I pledge not a moment's respite. Say'ri died because of me. Such a thing must never happen twice. *'Robin:' You speak of Say'ri in the future. *'Yen'fay:' Yes. Sweet, innocent Say'ri, cursed with a coward of a brother who let her die. I loved her more than anything—yet even so, I did not save her. I am disgraced. *'Robin:' ...... Tell me this Yen'fay. Say'ri of the future loved you as you loved her, yes? *'Yen'fay:' I believe it so. *'Robin:' Then if she could speak to you now, you know exactly what she'd say. She'd tell you to keep living. To forgive yourself. To find what joy you can. *'Yen'fay:' She was the kindest person I ever knew. Everything she did was for me. I loved her—I STILL love her—with all that remains in my heart... *'Robin:' Then you owe it to her to not give up. *'Yen'fay:' ...Yes. Of course you are right. If she saw me wallowing in self-pity, what a scolding she would deliver! *'Robin:' It's high time you picked yourself up, dusted off, and started living again. In your future, Say'ri is gone...I can only guess at the pain that must bring. But here in the present, you have countless comrades who need you. *'Yen'fay:' You speak the truth, Robin. How selfish I have been. I have become a burden when I should have been acting as relief. *'Robin:' You are a stalwart ally, Yen'fay. I only want you to open your eyes. *'Yen'fay:' Rest assured, you've pried them open. I see the truth at last. *'Robin:' Excellent. Now, why don't you come back to the camp with me? *'Yen'fay:' Yes. It is high time I took my proper place in the ranks of this army. Thank you, Robin...my friend. *'Robin:' It's my pleasure, friend. With Female Robin C Support *'Robin:' Oh! Hello, Yen'fay. *'Yen'fay:' ...... *'Robin:' Why are you sitting on the floor? I almost stepped on you! *'Yen'fay:' I was meditating. It soothes the mind and brings the spirit into balance. Do you have need of me? *'Robin:' Well, er, we're all going to have some tea. I was wondering if you'd care to join us. *'Yen'fay:' Your invitation is...unexpected. However, I am a ghost from another world, and not fit for human company. A ghost who let his loved ones die. A ghost who lives in shame and ignominy. *'Robin:' That's a bit excessive, don't you think? *'Yen'fay:' The truth is cold and hard; self-deceit cannot blunt its edge. I am not worthy to be a part of this world's affairs, save in battle. *'Robin:' Surely your people would be thrilled to welcome the return of their leader? *'Yen'fay:' I am not the Yen'fay of this world. Chon'sin's ruler is dead. *'Robin:' Well, yes, I suppose that's true. It would be difficult for you to replace the real Yen'fay. His death is well known. But remember: WE need you, and those lethal skills of yours. That's something! *'Yen'fay:' It is all I have left to offer. I am a blade and nothing more. A blade that owes a debt to both you and Chrom. It is my obligation to give myself utterly in your service. *'Robin:' And we're grateful for it, Yen'fay. We could use more like you. B Support *'Robin:' Whoa, Yen'fay! *'Yen'fay:' ...... *'Robin:' Gods, I almost stepped on you again! (...Wait, he is asleep?) (His eyes are shut tight...it—) *'Yen'fay:' I told you already—this is how I meditate. *'Robin:' Ah, yes, you did say that, didn't you? How silly of me to forget. *'Yen'fay:' When I meditate, I visualize both my foes and my allies in battle. I conjure up countless scenarios, and thus prepare to meet any eventuality. *'Robin:' Heh, and here it looks to all the world like you're just snoozing the day away... *'Yen'fay:' It is an ancient practice of my culture. It has no equivalent in your own. I am not surprised you find it difficult to comprehend. *'Robin:' Er, so when you imagine these scenes, do you see yourself fighting the foes? *'Yen'fay:' Yes. It is important to repeat basic moves over and over in your mind. This allows the body to move by instinct alone in the thick of battle. *'Robin:' I must say, it's reassuring to have someone so well prepared fighting on our side. *'Yen'fay:' My warrior's prowess is all I have left. If I am to be your blade, I must be sure my edge is honed to razor sharpness. *'Robin:' Er, indeed... Like I said—very reassuring. Just be careful not to wear yourself out. *'Yen'fay:' Your concern is unnecessary. A Support *'Robin:' (Ah, Yen'fay is on the floor again... He sure does love his meditation.) *'Yen'fay:' ...Mmm? Ah, curse it! This is most embarrassing... I was supposed to be meditating, but I seem to have fallen asleep. *'Robin:' Don't tell me... Even the mighty Yen'fay gets tired sometimes? *'Yen'fay:' ...... *'Robin:' Yen'fay? Is something wrong? *'Yen'fay:' I was dreaming...of my homeland. *'Robin:' Oh? *'Yen'fay:' I try not to think upon the past. Reminiscing does not help in war. My goal is to be an unthinking blade, without needs, memory, or regret. *'Robin:' But no matter how hard you try, you can't help but yearn for your homeland? *'Yen'fay:' Is it writ so clearly on my face? My training has been poor if I am betrayed so easily by emotion. *'Robin:' It's okay, Yen'fay. Longing for the home of your youth just makes you human. You're not just a blade that we sent out to chop Risen in half, you know? You're a person. ...And a friend. *'Yen'fay:' You speak kindly, Robin. The people of Chon'sin are strong—they will rebuild with or without me. So when this war is done, and our nations again know the sweet blessing of peace... I must set out to discover a new path for myself. *'Robin:' A new path? *'Yen'fay:' I cannot return to my true home. And what use is a blade with no war to fight? I saw it in my dream. The future of this world has no place for the likes of me. *'Robin:' As long as the flame of life still burns inside you, you will have a role. *'Yen'fay:' You speak as a poet, Robin. *'Robin:' I'm just telling the truth. You'll find what you're looking for. I know you will. After all, when this war is won, you'll have plenty of time to find your way. *'Yen'fay:' Thank you. Your encouragement... It carries a great deal of weight. You are the only person to whom I dare confess my..weaknesses. There is no one I trust more in this world. ...My friend. S Support *'Yen'fay:' Ah, there you are. *'Robin:' Hello, Yen'fay. *'Yen'fay:' I have something important I wish to discuss with you. *'Robin:' Oh? What is it? *'Yen'fay:' It's about our talk...regarding my life after the war. Though this may be presumptuous, I would beg a boon of you. *'Robin:' I'd be delighted to help any way I can. What is it? *'Yen'fay:' When this war is done, I shall be wandering, without purpose... When that happens, I want you at my side. *'Robin:' I'm...not sure what you mean...? *'Yen'fay:' You have been so kind to me. Advising me. Helping me. On each occasion, you gave me the inner strength to persevere. I've begun to believe that with your help, I could reach my final home. *'Robin:' But, how...? *'Yen'fay:' In life, there are many paths we can follow and many choices to be made. It is far easier to find your way if you have someone with you. Someone you trust. Someone you love... Or so I have come to believe, thanks to you. *'Robin:' Yen'fay, I'm... I'm so happy to hear you say that, you have no idea! I feel the same way...I never want to leave your side. Whatever happens. We will find our way, you and I both. And we'll find it together. *'Yen'fay:' Yes, together... *'Yen'fay: I claim to be no master in the arts of romance, but my love for you shall be challenged by none!' With Morgan (Male) (Son) C Support *'Morgan:' Hmm... I wonder why I have no memory of my father... All my memories of Mother are so crisp and clear... I remember what an amazing tactician she was, all the time we studied together... But nothing at all about my father. It's one big blank. *'Yen'fay:' How does the day find you, Morgan? *'Morgan:' Father! That's amazing! I was just thinking about you! Is this fate? This is totally fate! Family-style fate! ...Wait, no. How did Mother put it? "We're not pawns of some scripted fate. It's the invisible ties we forge that bind us." So yeah, it's not fate. It's the whole invisible bond-link...thing! *'Yen'fay:' Is that so? *'Morgan:' Yup! Even without my memories, there's an invisible thread that links us. Er, but that reminds me... I was just wondering how I could have forgotten you, Father. Do you think maybe you could help me get those memories back? *'Yen'fay:' It would be an honor. After all— *'Morgan:' Yay! Thanks so much! I'll start preparing. Oh, I can't wait to get started! *''(Morgan leaves)'' *'Yen'fay:' Well, he's certainly energetic... B Support *'Morgan:' Father? Do you have a moment? *'Yen'fay:' I do. *'Morgan:' Perfect! Then let's get started on Project Get Memories of Dad Back! Step one—figure how we're going to trigger some flashbacks. I've already tried banging my head against a post, but nothing. I mean, it made me dizzy and nauseated, but it didn't unearth any hidden memories. What do you think, Father? Perhaps a stone wall would work better? *'Yen'fay:' Perhaps it best we...dispense with the head smashing for now, lad. Why not try staring into my eyes? It might help to trigger a memory. *'Morgan:' Argh, that's perfect! You're a genius! I must have seen your face a million times in the future. It's bound to bring SOMETHING back if I stare at it long enough. Okay, sorry to invade your personal space here, but... Here goes... ...... ......... ............ ............... Drats! It's not working. I don't remember a thing. It's like... Have you ever stared at a word so long it kind of fell apart? And you think, "Is that how it's spelled? Wait, is that even a real WORD?!" Except here it's "Is that what Father looked like?" *'Yen'fay:' Er...right. Perhaps we should halt the memory project for today. *'Morgan:' Sure... I'm still a little dizzy from banging the post earlier, to be honest... But this doesn't end here! I'm not giving up until I remember you, Father! A Support *'Morgan:' *Sigh* No luck today, either... I'm going crazy trying to remember you. I feel so useless! I'm just so... *sniff* Why can't I... *sob* *'Yen'fay:' Stay your tears, Morgan. *'Morgan:' B-but I know I must have loved you just as much as I loved Mother. I bet we had a million memories together, and the thought of having lost them... I feel like I failed you. Like I... Like I... *sob* *'Yen'fay:' Morgan... *'Morgan:' *Sniff* S-sorry. I guess I got a little carried away there... Ngh! M-my head! ...Wha—?! *'Yen'fay:' What troubles you?! *'Morgan:' I...I remembered something! Just one tiny little memory, but...I remember! You were smiling at me...and you called my name... Ha ha! Yes! You looked a little bit older, but it was DEFINITELY you! Oh, thank you, Father. I never would have remembered without your help. And hey, this is great! If I can get one memory back, maybe I can get the rest! It may take time, but I won't stop trying until I remember everything about you. *'Yen'fay:' Take all the time you need, my son. I will do my best to aid you in this cause. *'Morgan:' Aw... Thanks, Dad. Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Supports